


Blood of Gold

by Square_Queenie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), the arcana
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Queenie/pseuds/Square_Queenie
Summary: You may have lost your memories but your memories never lost you.DICLAIMER:I do not own The arcana, it belongs rightfully to it's creator Nix Hydra.Ps. The apprentice is female and will be using she/her pronouns.





	1. Things you need to know

Hey how you doing? great? that's awesome!

So hey buddy, before y'all dive into this fanfiction i just gonna let you all know that i'm taking a kind of leap of faith here because i really wanted to see the end of this fanfiction and i really wanted you guys to read what i have in store.

Since the dawn of time i have stories that becomes uncontinued because of this little thing we calllllll

\-------------------> (:P))

yup that's right, and no, It's not the double chin.

LAZINESS aaaaaand lack of MOTIVATION is another thing, but LAZINESS IS MY MORTAL ENEMY.

do mind that it may take long; it's hard to think of 1k plus words and put it in a sentence and cross fingers hoping you get the message across. that and english isn't your mother language.

GEH TALON UNA ULO

__________________________

Thank you all for taking the time to read this note, hope you all have a wonderful dayyy

Enjoy reading!

-(:P))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out my tumblr account  
> Here: https://yosquarequeenie.tumblr.com


	2. I

A year has pass since the devil's defeat and vesuvia is now transform into a beautiful, stronger City; the fear of plague is all in the past and tourist from different countries starts to visit which improves vesuvias image and create a stronger alliance with other cities. 

All thanks to Nadia; of course with all of her advisors, Aisha, salim and her court physician julian (and occasionally you and asra)

Today is quite an eventful day as you waved goodbye to your last customer, a fellow from another country; ever since the tourism of vesuvia develop, business has been booming ever since.

Faust wrap her self around your right arm loosely and tilt her head at you as you wipe a sweat from your brow after you put down a box full of magical ingredients.

_"Friend, tired?"_

You smiled at her and you pet her head with your left hand

"Don't worry faust, I can handle it. It wont be long before asra comes back"

Speaking of the devil

Strong arms wrap around your waist and swept you off your feet, your startled gasp turns into joyful laughter as Asra spins the two of you. Asra joined your laughter as he set you down and press his forehead into yours as you wrap your arms around his neck; the smile on your faces is still present as the two of you kissed.

"You almost give me a heart attack!"

you scold him and lightly hit him in the shoulder; he only let out a laugh as he keep his arms around your waist and keep you close to him.

"I'm sorry my love, I can't help it" 

His loving gaze focus only on you

"you always have the cutest reactions"

You can feel your cheeks turn red and you bury your face into his shoulder and try to calm yourself down. 

"who are you calling cute youu hvghfsfsf" you muttered under your breath as you press youself closer to him and wrapping your arms around his waist

_"Asra back!"_

Faust said as she slide into asra's scarf making herself comfortable

this only makes asra laugh louder and he tucks your head under his chin.

"What a lovely couple"

"I couldn't agree more my love"

You and asra pull away and turn to see Aisha and salim smiling brightly at the two of you.

"Aisha! salim!"

You pulled away from asra to greet them giving them both a hug; they occasionally come and visit the shop twice a week and eat dinner with you and asra and during that time you became close to them aswell. they became a parent figure to you and you had learn so much from them when it comes to magic and alchemy, it's always great whenever they come over. 

"what a surprise, I thought that you're coming over tomo-"

You pull away from them and suddenly you gasp then realize.

"oh jeez today is your visit and I haven't started with dinner!"

you smack your forehead; you were too busy with the shop that you didn't realize today is the day they come over.

Aisha smiled at you and held your arms.

"It's alright my dear, we know you are busy" "that's why this time we will help you out in the kitchen "

Salim added and he smiled at you

"that's right, you work too much my love; let us help you"

Asra added and he turn the sign in the shop to close then lead all of you in the kitchen.

the rest of the night was filled with warm laughter, bellies are filled with delicious food and stories are shared during dinner.

Aisha and Salim's  gaze are warm upon the two of you as you share one of Asra's embarrassing moments.

"His face and hair was the brightest shade of pink there is and the color stayed for weeks and his face is priceless!"

You laugh out loud as you remember what he look  hair blown back and pink staining his dumbfounded face, Salim and Aisha laugh as well just imagining it while asra's cheeks are bright red from embarrassment.

"It's really hard to get the color off that time"

he said sheepishly; you then turn to him and smile then take his hands into yours.

"Don't worry honey, i'll still love you even if the color stayed"

his cheeks turn even redder at what you said.

"ah young love, you love birds reminded me of us when we were your age" 

Salim sigh as he held his wife's hand and gaze lovingly at his wife which aisha return.

"that's right, it's only a matter of time and you two will be tying the knot"

Aisha tease as she and salim amusingly watch both you and asra turn red at the mention of marraige.

_'Marraige? Does he want to get married?'_

You look at him and he let out shy laugh, then you lower your gaze into your lap.

_'what if... He doesn't want to get married? It's alright if he doesn't right? I mean it's not like it would change anything between us..."_

You felt your heart became heavy at the thought; Asra must've felt it too and his hold on your hand tighten comfortingly.

"We'll get there when the time is right Mom"

Your head snap up to look at him cheeks turning red as he smiled lovingly at you.

'he...he wants to marry me...'

You feel your heart start to flutter from joy and butterflies are going crazy in your stomach.

Aisha and Salim let out a excited shout at what they heard.

"We cannot wait for that day to arrive my son"

Aisha said as she clap her hands excitedly as salim smiled.

"We will be waiting asra"

And then the subject is change and the air feels more homey than ever; and when you had to said your goodbyes you gave them a hug and went to prepare for bed.

You felt content when Asra wrap his arms around you and tuck your head under his chin, your head press on his chest and arms around each other. You breath in his comforting scent and sigh in content.

This is home

\-----------------------------------  
Author's note

I've decided that the reader will be called "Spade" as a nickname. Why Spade? Idunno. It's kinda like calling someone "Bob" but their real name is "Jacob".

It kinda bothers me when i write "(Name)" it kinda spoil the flow of the story you know?  
Or i'm just incredibly lazy.

 (:P)) <\--- here have a double chinned emoji as a symbol of my laziness.


	3. II

Waking up with you in his arms is one of the reasons why Asra loves mornings; he smiled softly as he moved a piece of stray hair out of your face and kiss your forehead.

"I love you"

He whispered and smile when you let out a smile in your sleep and let out unintelligible murmurs that sound like a respond. he got up from bed, careful not to wake you up and put on a shirt then made his way to the kitchen to cook you both breakfast; he wanted to surprise you with a breakfast in bed since you've been working hard lately.

As he cooks he is unaware of your sudden distress as you sleep, your brows furrowed and sweat fall from your forehead as your head turn side to side.

_You were having the most pleasant dream, the warmth of Asra's arms around you,his lips upon your forehead and his loving words filled your dreams then suddenly you were pulled into a dark pit away from your beloved's loving arms; then all you hear is screams._

_You found yourself in a burning grassy field, it is chaos. you see people being slaughtered by guards in white armor splattered with gold as they beg for their lives; some tried to run away only to be trampled by horses. You see a person wearing a black hooded cape run pass you as they secure their hold around the blanket they're holding._

_"Halt in the name of the empress!"_

_the person sprint into the forest as the guards follow them the commander barking orders to not let them get away; you were about to follow the figure but you felt something grab hold unto your ankle. You look down and see Golden liquid dripped down from the woman's face, the same golden liquid splattered at the white guards armor; her voice was raspy as she tried to speak._

_"w-what?"_

_You question as her grip unto your ankle tighten_

**_"D..Deliver u-us..."_ **

_She repeated this like a mantra as others crawled into your direction , they start tugging at your skirt and grabbing unto your arms dragging you down into the mud; you tried to fight but there are too many of them, you tried to scream but you felt like your mouth is stitched tight all you can see is that sickening golden color and hearing them repeating what the old woman said._

**_"DELIVER US"_ **

_"DELIVER US"_

_**"DELIVER US TO THE PROMISED LAND"** _

__

You let out a gasp as you wake up, eyes widen and looking around frantically; you then calmed down when you realized that you are home, that you are safe and sound here in your shop. You sat up and rubbed your face as you let out a sigh in exhaustion; waking up in cold sweat has been happening to you frequently in the past few weeks, most of the time you didn't remember your dreams. This is the first time that your dreams became clear and so...real.

_"Friend okay?"_

Faust ask worried as she wrap herself around your arm squeezing you gently as she try to comfort you, her head tilted to side as her eyes study your face. This made you smile at faust and pet her head.

"I'm alright now faust, thanks for asking"

You didn't notice Asra's hurried footsteps as he almost slammed the door open calling your name out of worry; he's by your side immediately as he sat down on the bed and cupped your face into his palms, concern clearly shown in his face.

"Are you alright spade? I heared you from the kitchen."

You smiled at him more relive to have him by your side; you held his hand covering your cheek trying to not worry him any further.

"I just had a terrible dream...But I'm alright now, really"

You turn your head to kiss the palm of his hand in assurance; After all it's just a dream and no dream, no matter how creepy or disturbing, is going to ruin your day.

Asra's brows furrowed; he wanted to ask more questions but sigh and decided to let it go and open his arms to wrap around you, In response You tuck your head underneat his chin and wrap your arms around his frame as he rubs your back up and down.

"I know what will cheer you up"

he said as you move back to look at him and ask what's in his mind

"Let's take a day off and spend a relaxing day together; anywhere you want to go, name it"

you smiled at him and sigh; wondering how did you became so lucky to be with a man like him

"That's a great idea; I need to get out more anyways"

The room is filled with comfortable silence until you broke it by sniffing the air.

"Is something burning?"

Asra immediately leap to save what's left of breakfast.

________________________________

Walking hand by hand; you and asra wonder the streets of vesuvia with no real destination in mind, just enjoying each others company and occasionally waving at people that greets you both. children chase each other and run past you both, their laughter is so infectious that it brought a smile on your face.

A merchant recognize the two of you and immediately called you over his stall; offering thanks for the magical antidote you've given to his husband and wanting to repay your kindness. You were about to refuse but the man is very stubborn and insisted that you take one of the souvenirs he offered, after contemplating a ukulele caught your attention.

The merchant notice and took the ukulele and showed it to you

"Ah that one, yah sure you want this? although it's made from the finest wood from the aurum forest it ain't pretty looking "

He said and hand it to you; it looks like it's been through a lot, your fingers traced the body and notice the old paint chipping away. 

"Nothing a fresh coat of paint can't fix, thank you"

He smiled and waved his hand dismissively

"It's nothing, now I won't keep yah any longer than I should have; go have fun yah crazy magicians"

\--------------------------------------------------

Walking through the forest while strumming your new ukulele, you find yourself humming as Asra walk beside you, A soft breeze past by making your hair blow to the side as your strumming became a melody.

 

_"I see trees of green, red roses too"_

you sang as you walk past a rose bush and saw them bloom

_"I see them bloom, for me and you"_

Asra smiled when he sees you enjoying yourself as you twirl, the forest became more lively and sway as if dancing to the music you play.

_"And I think to myself"_

You stop to smile at him sweetly

_"What a wonderful world"_

You and asra found yourselves in a clearing full of flowers and laid on the grass watching the clouds past by.

_"I see, skies of blue and clouds of white and the bright blessed days and the dark sacred nights"_

Asra sees you stand up and offer you hand to help him up; he took your hand but instead pulling himself up he took you down with him and rolled so that you lay on your back. To asra you look heavenly with your hair sprawled out and petals managed to get tangled in it, your blushing face and that bright smile that makes him feel warm inside.

_"and I think to myself "_

You push him off and he landed on his back then you sprint.

"You can't catch me!"

_"what a wonderful world."_

He laugh as he chased after you, the chase reaches into the City; You found yourself in a once hidden garden, you remembered helping to renovate it and return it into it's former glory. You hid behind the pillars and peak to see if asra is in the garden.

"Boo"

You let out a yelp as he catches you from behind, Your laughter filled the once quiet garden and you both flop down to the ground and try to catch your breath.

once you catch your breath you strum the last notes to your song

_"and I think to myself, what a wonderful world"_

Side by side you enjoy the tranquility, you didn't know how many hours pass as the sky began to darken and stars start to show in the sky. You absentmindedly strum your ukulele filling the air with sweet melody.

"I didn't know you can play"

Asra said as he sat up; you paused your strumming and you realize something

"I-I didn't know either"

You said and you turn to look at him in disbelief; you didn't even notice it, your pretty sure that you can't play a ukulele, or any instrument before; but when you hold this instrument it seems so natural to you, like it's always meant to be played by your hands and playing it is as easy as breathing.

He help you stand up and you brush the dust off of your clothes; he turn to you and ask.

"you...you're not feeling any headaches are you?"

You shook your head which makes him sigh in relief, You change the subject not wanting to make this night end in a awkward note.

"You hungry? because I am starving, why don't we go and try out that new exotic restaurant; I heard their blue tongue skink is absolutely divine."

Asra nodded and with that you made your way into the said restaurant, chatting about random things; one topic lead to another and soon the booth of you are laughing about something silly.

After eating in the exotic restaurant the two of you made your way home but your conversation was cut short when you see a white owl flew to your direction.

"Chandra!"

Asra exclaimed as the owl land on his arm, wings folding elegantly. You notice a paper wrap around her leg and you took it, asra thank the owl and petted her head and before you know it she took flight again, returning to the palace.

You and asra entered the shop before opening the letter; reading it's context.

________________________________________

(:P)) <\----- (:>)) <\---- oh look, double chinned emojis


	4. III

"Thank you for coming today spade, this problem seems to need magical assistance"

Nadia said as she watch you finished putting on a spell; Soundproofing the room.

"Happy to help nadia; how's the preparation going?"

One of the reasons why you were working hard lately is that you were helping nadia with decorating the whole palace for a Ball; A one year anniversary since defeating the devil,not only that but the city's improvement, Making this a holiday called "Redemption day" And this will be the very first celebration of the holiday for many years to come; everyone in vesuvia is invited and also very important people from all over the land will attend this event in two days.

One of the reasons why she wants your assistance; saying, in her words "Everything must be perfect, that's why i'll need your eyes my friend"

Which leads you to running back and forth around the castle plus managing the shop, sometime you were force to take breaks when asra watch over the shop and pratically have to tie you down so you could relax.

"Everything is doing exceptionally well, thanks to your organize plan we have done more work with few minor setbacks"

Nadia said incredibly pleased leading you to the balcony were the table is set with snacks and tea, as you both sat down you smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, by the way I heard from Aisha and Salim that there are people returning to the flooded district"

The flooded district is one of the projects that Nadia wanted to fix, and succeeded, with careful planning and magic; it became habitable and there is more space to accommodate the people of Vesuvia.

"Yes, the people are moving back to the district"

She confirm as she drank her tea.

You both enjoy the quiet moment as you drank tea and made small talk, it was peaceful. you sigh in content as you look out the garden you close your eyes and inhale the sweet scent of flowers from the garden, the light breeze brushing both of your hair back.

"This wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you"

Nadia said which makes you open your eyes and turn your head to her direction, your head tilt to the side in confusion.

"Stopping the plague, the devil's plan...everything could turn for the worse but it didn't, all thanks to you"

She had her eyes on you as she said this, her gaze look thankful. You shook your head and place your hand on hers.

"No, all thanks to all of us we stopped the plague, and the devil's plan. We did it all together"

you said and smile patting her hand in good measure before you let go.

When it's time for you to leave, you said your goodbyes and made your way home waving goodbye to Nadia as you left the palace gates.  
As you made your way to the market it was bustling as ever, some vendors recognize you calling your name and greeting you which you reciprocate with a friendly smile and a wave.

"Spade!"

You heard a familiar voice and turn to see your favorite baker, Selasi waving at you to come to his shop, your smile brighten as you smell the delicious aroma coming from the shop.

"Spade! it feels like a long time since we last talk"

You gave him a guilty smile as you apologize

"I'm sorry Selasi, I've gotten so busy lately"

Selasi waved it off with his hand as he put pumpkin breads in a bag and the other bag with a new bread.

"Is that...?"

You question and selasi laugh as he nod.

"Yup, took longer than expected but I finally manage to perfect this recipe"

he said and handed the bags to you.

"Thank you selasi, how much do I-" he cut you off with shook of his head

"It's on the house, just make sure that you left some for asra alright"

You smile cheekily "No promises"

he let out a laugh at this. "Speaking of Asra, were is he?"

You shrug your shoulders and let out a 'I don't know' sound

Asra was is a rush when you wake up and in your groggy state all you can hear is "gotta go" "important" "love you" then Faust saying _'Bye Friend!'_   leaving your confuse and sleepy self, after that you just sleep on for an hour before going to the palace.

"He told me he has to take care of something and left in a hurry early in the morning"

Selasi let out a hum in acknowledgement before sending you back on your way home, not wanting to keep you longer than he already have.  
________________________________________________________  
You open the door of your shop and made your way to the kitchen placing the bags on the kitchen counter; taking a piece of bread and start munching on it, humming in delight as you were about to made your way down to the shop to turn the sign but stopped when something in your peripheral vision caught your attention.  
It was the ukulele, placed in your night stand. You enter your room and take a seat in the bed then take the ukulele in your hands, Contemplating on what to do.  
When you finish the bread you're munching on, you have decided to close the shop for today.  
'looks like you're getting a make over today'  
You muse and made your way to the kitchen and placed the ukulele in the table, then going back to your room to look for paint.

"I know there's paint here somewhere... "

You said to your self as you try to remember the last time you see where the paints are. You look under the bed only to see a familiar sock puppet that looks like to Faust, it look quite old but well loved.  
\---------------------------------

_You stare blankly at the ceiling as you lay in the bed, motionless but for some reason you felt very tired. you felt a light nudge on your arm and you let a startled yelp when you see the snake that belongs to the magician that found you; a familiar, the magician said when he introduce himself. The snake, Faust, had a sock puppet in her mouth and is offering it to you._

_You open your mouth to speak, wanting to ask if the sock is for you, but only manage to let out a noise, your brows furrowed. you know that you can speak, but it seems like you've...forgotten how._

_You took the sock from her and held the it in your hands, curiously inspecting it. Your fingers brush over the red button on the sock when you notice the hole, you slipped your hand through it. You let out a quiet laugh as you inspect the puppet that covers your hand, opening and closing it as though making the puppet speak; amusing yourself until the magician comes home._  
\----------------------------------

 

You took it and place it in your drawer.

You've look everywhere: in the closet, in your wardrobe. heck even down in the shop and kitchen, but it seems like it was no where to found. You let out a huff as you laid face down to the bed, clearly frustrated and quite sure that not finding it will not let you sleep when night time comes. you groan at the thought in distaste; about to succumb to defeat then suddenly you raise your head as a idea hit you.

_'Wait, there's one room I haven't check yet'_

There is one room in the shop that was remained close and off limits to everyone, even Asra. It was located in the room where you and Asra do card reading, covered by a cloth.The door was sealed with magic that cannot be budge so easily, it was a spell that could last a lifetime.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try"

You walk down the stairs and make your way to the room; And there you sense that subtle magic, hardly noticeable but still there. You moved the cloth that covers the door, coughing and waving the dust away; once you recover, you place your hand in the door and close your eyes and let your magic flow through you. The magic spell seems to analyze where this magic came from and before you know it, The sound of a opening magical door has never brought you such joy as it did now.

You open the door wide and step in the room.  
_'It seems like it's been years since anyone entered here'  
_

You thought and you found yourself in awe as you look around the room,It was most definitely dusty and in need of a major dusting and sweeping but what surprised you is that the room is large; very large in fact, it was half the size of palace library, it even has it's own second floor, you sense the magic that surrounds the room and wonder what kind of magic can do this.  
_"Guess I'll find out by myself"  
_

__You said out loud as you search the room, you climb up the stairs and take a book from one of the shelves, flipping through the pages. It was a spell book for healing, it was very detailed and the spells are easy to recreate, you look at the front page to see who the author is.  
_ _

__"Anahera Argenti..."_ _

  
_'Why is that name so familiar?'  
_

Your brows furrowed then place the book back in the shelf and walk towards the desk but then your knees suddenly gave out and the wind got knock out of you, landing on your knees then all you hear is a familiar voice echoing inside your head. _ _ _  
_ _ _

 

**_'do you not have a name?' 'I need to go darling, I will be back soon' 'concentrate your magic' 'I'm proud of you spade' 'SPADE!' 'what is a child doing in my door step?' 'I cannot protect you' 'a place you cannot follow' ****_**

**_**_  
_**_** you tried covering your ears and squeeze your eyes shut

**_**_**_'Call me Aunt Hera'  
_**_ ** _ **

****Then suddenly it's silent, and all you can hear is your own heavy breathing, you slowly stand up holding the desk for support, a small portrait falls from the desk and you immediately caught it before it hits the ground. standing up straight; you wipe the sweat from your brow and tried calming your breath.  
'Why... Why is this happening now? Am i gaining my memories back?? '

You turn the portrait in your hand and you let out a gasp as you see a child version of yourself smiling back at you, her arms wrap around a woman with silver eyes and grey hair. The woman looks like she's in her 30's her smile warm and inviting as she held the younger you. You look at the picture a little while longer...you almost can't believe it. She's the aunt that you've forgotten due to your lost memories, the one that apparently took care of you as a child...

As you inspect the portrait closer, you slowly recognize the place in background; it was the flooded district, before the flood. behind you and your aunt you see a door that has a sign of a Spade in front.

_'I think... I've seen that before.'_

You felt a tug in your magic; like it wanted to lead you somewhere outside of the room. you let the feeling guide you closing the door on your way out you were about to continue following the feeling but then you heard a bell ring.

"Spade! I'm home"

Asra called as he entered the shop, he made his way upstairs and place his bag in the table. he notice the bread in the counter and take one and started eating it. he hums in delight as he taste bread.

"Selasi truly outdone himself"

He compliment and was about to walk towards the bedroom but notice the abandoned ukulele in the table, his brows furrowed and held it in his hands. He made his way to the bedroom calling your name, but your not there. he place the ukulele in your nightstand and proceed to make his way down to find you.

"Spade!?"  
He was beginning to get worried and was about to make his way outside the shop to try and find you-

"In here!" ** ** ** _ _ _  
_ _ _ ** ** **

He turns and sigh in relief as you wave sheepishly at him from the reading room; he made his way to you and wrap his arms around you tightly, you can feel In his hug that he doesn't want to let you go.

"Thank Goodness you're alright, I was beginning to get worried"

you pulled away from him and held his hands then smiled apologetically

"Sorry, I was too immerse into cleaning up the reading room I didn't hear you enter"

He shook his head and brought your hand up to kiss your knuckles.

"I was being too paranoid"  
"Squeeze!"

 

Faust said as she slither towards you and wrap herself around your arm. The both of you let out a laugh and you pet faust in the head.

"How about i'll make something to eat, how does that sound?"

Faust slither and wrap herself around asra at the mention of food.

You grin nodded your head.

"Sounds like a plan, i'll be right up after i'm done here."

Asra kiss your forehead before climbing the stairs, a sudden urge to ask questions makes you call out his name.

"Asra"

He stop climbing and turns to you, his head tilt to the side in silent question.

You have many questions, about your aunt, about that room, and the flooded district you really thought that asra has the answers you're looking for but...

You smiled and teased him.

"I'll make the tea alright, we wouldn't want a kettel flying around"

He let out a sheepish laugh and blush in embarrassment.

"You really aren't letting that go"

You let out a mock offensive gasp, dramatically placing your hand on your chest.

"I could never! Not when it's making you blush my darling"

The both of you laugh and asra proceed to make his way to the kitchen, leaving you with questions that left unanswered.


End file.
